Buzz
Buzz *'Number': 909 *'Class': EE Type 3B *'Designer': English Electric *'Build date': 1950 *'Configuration': 4w *'Arrived on the DR': 1972 *'Voice Actor': Anthony Sims Buzz is a small battery electric shunter who lives on the Dark Railway. Bio Buzz was built in 1950 at the Vulcan Foundry. He spent his working life at a power station on the coast before being withdrawn in 1972 and purchased by the Dark Railway Preservation Society. Upon his arrival, he unintentionally upset Mr. B by having his batterycharging point set up in the latter's shed, meaning that he had to move out of it. Buzz was initially tasked with working at Soma, but after two days of running out of electricity in the middle of the day he began complaining about it to Mr. B and Five. When Mr. B also began venting his frustrations about being confined to Caracus Smash Ltd as the works shunter, Five recommended asking their owners if they could swap jobs. All parties agreed and ownership of Buzz was transferred to Mr. Smash. Buzz became much more cheerful with his new job, and he and Mr. B soon became good friends. During a run of verbal abuse and vandalism against the diesel fleet from the general public, Buzz decided to participate in a strike with the rest of the diesels until the situation had been resolved. When Dave awoke following his major overhaul, Buzz was the first engine he saw, and he was required to calm Dave down as he panicked about his surroundings following a nightmare. Persona Despite his size, Buzz is keen to help other engines, perhaps not in a phsical sense. He is always on hand to stick up for his fellow locomotives when they are in trouble. This is best shown when he (and Allan) gave the diesels the idea to go on strike in 1972 during a particularly bad bout of abuse from passengers. Livery Buzz is currently painted in British Railways/North Eastern Railway lined green with the late crest. When he first arrived on the DR, he was painted in Central Electricity Generating Board dark blue with white lining. Basis Buzz is based on an English Electric Type 3B battery electric shunter. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: *Series 8 - Revolution 909, Face to Face, Colossus (does not speak), Short Circuit, and Outro (cameo) *Series 9 - 9, Goose (mentioned), and Rock 'n Roll (does not speak) Trvia *The original intention for Buzz's introduction was that he was to be one of the engines working at Five's old home on the Backwell, Kelling and Four Bridges colliery network. When plans for series 8 were changed, Buzz's backstory was similarly altered. *Like Barry and Caracus Smash, Buzz is owned by Mr Smash, however, he was not saved by him. Instead, the DRPS were the ones who actually saved Buzz, with Mr Smash swapping ownership of Mr B in order to acquire the more economical Buzz for use at Caracus Smash Ltd. Category:Electric locomotives Category:Dark Railway locomotives